1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a conveyor system for sorting items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With prior art conveyor systems for sorting items, there is used relatively complicated and very costly mechanical constructions in the receiving positions directing items laterally out to predetermined receiving positions at both sides of the conveyor system, that is in the shape of mechanisms for tilting a conveyor section opposite the receiving station, or in the form of mechanical arms that may be turned over the conveyor system for moving a predetermined item out to a desired receiving position.
From postal sorting systems, it is furthermore known with so-called tip conveyors, where respective conveyor sections are adapted to tilt opposite a predetermined receiving position with the intention of moving a predetermined item out in the receiving position. Also, here the mechanical constructions are relatively complicated and very costly mechanical constructions.